the red blur and the blue jeep
by AlexHill
Summary: When Stiles and Lydia go on a school trip to Central City they didn't expect they end up in a crime scene. Now they are in a glas cel with a blurry red man talking to them


**Central City**

 **2 July**

'and this is the stone of pyrus' the museum lady was speaking for 4 hours staight and it was totaly not intresting. Stiles and Lydia walked like a couple of dogs behind the lovely lady. There trip to the Central city museum of history was a great chance to get out of Becon Hills.

But it doesn't mean it was fun. They had won a science prize and now they had a 3 days science trip trough Central city. With Stiles jeep they drove to the city and stayed in a small motel in the centum ov Cental city. This was there first musea to fisit and they already regret winning. 'tonight we are going to the movies alright' Lydia wispers in Stiles ear. Stiles had a silent smile on his face.

 **Movie Theater**

 **23.00**

'what a awful movie' Stiles voice was realy low. 'They did noy even had a end battle it was just a trick and after that they where bffs' Lydia opend her mouth to say something. But before she could Stiles grabt her hand and led her to a bar. 'o my god' Lydia wispers 'its karaoke night'

They sit down to a tabel with a glas of coke in there hands and watch how people take the stage to sing ther songs. A drunk blond woman walks on stage. 'mr Barry Allen' she points at a young men by the bar. 'come sing here with me'. The guy (Barry) clarly did not want to sing. 'Aw comon Barry' the woman puched him

'Barry, Barry' the whole bar was jelling his name. The guy run into the stage an took a microphone. grease jumped in and Lydia wished that she had not heard that.

After an hour she stand up to tha surprise of Stiles an walked to the wooden stage. she wispers something to the music man and toke the microphone.

Stiles stared at her. A tune started and Stiles was stil staring at her. A moment later he realised it was creepy and looked away. a few moments later he looked at her again. This time focusing on the song: Britney, the Britney Spears. o god his mind was remembering every Britney song to recognize the song. Then it hit him: it was the Madonna one. _me against the music_. it was a duet but at the momend he tought that a girl staped on the stage ready to take the Madonna part. clarly she was drunk.

'al my people in the crowd. grab a partner and take it down' Lydia's voice was surprisingly good.

It was late and Lydia and Stiles staped in the jeep and with a big smile on there faces. The night was dark and the road was long. 'so that was fun' Stiles voice was full of energy. 'Yea' Lydia looked at him ' it was fun, I sang Britney and a randome girl took the Madonna part.' she giggled.

Stiles focused on the road. And saw that the tank was almost empty. 'Lyds we need to fill the tank'

They step out of the car by the closest gas station. Stiles went to fill the tank and Lydia went to the gas shop to buy food and drinks.

Walking through aisle and aisle filling her basket with soda, fruit and bread she almost did not see four people walking into the store. There face where coverd with bandanas and they al had a gun.

She feeld that someone was going to die. The store owner had not seen the guys yet but they had seen him. The first man fired a gun at the poor man and not a second later the owner layed on the ground in a pool of blood.

Lydia new she was next.

Stiles was filling the tank and thought about the girl he was on trip with. Lydia was a gift from the gods, she is hot, smart and funny. A loud gun shot sounded. Stiles looked in the derection it was comming from: the store. He grabt the baseball bat from the backseed and ran to the store. The stores owner layed dead on the groumd and the robers where shooting at Lydia screamt a Banshee scream and noked two man out. Stiles noked one out with his bat from behind. The last man standing was clearly the leader and new he was devidet by this meta. But did not give up so easely. he shot his last bullet in the derection of the girl before a getting a bat to his head

Lydia saw the bullet in slow motion comming at her. She stept away but could feel the bullet racing past het arm.

She grabt the bloody wound and ran to Stiles. And huged him tight.

'i'm sorry to interupt the moment' a man in a red costume says. 'but you two are comming with me.


End file.
